Mordor
Mordor is a stony, volcanic region furthest North in the game and across the Sea of Mordor, which in-game is more of a river. The region is surrounded by water, separating it from most of the adjoining lands, apart from the canyon cliffs to its south-eastern coast. In-game, the region can only by accessed by crossing its water borders. Mordor contains the highest concentration of dungeons to one location, as well as having many locations containing high tier chests. Despite this Mordor is quite difficult to stay in for extended periods of time, due to lack of food and water in many locations. pvp Definition Mordor is quite simple. It is the rock and lava continent, and extends to the Northern end of the map. It is separated from the rest of the map by water in most areas, and by the canyons in the Gravelands. Political Geography and Political Situation Mordor is usually considered it's own region and not divided into any other regions, unlike many other areas of the map. The type of player found in Mordor can vary greatly, much like in the South due to Mordor extending both to the West and East. Premium players are most commonly found in Floating Islands, with the rest being relatively even with more premiums in the East and vice versa. Both can be found attempting dungeons. Mordor contains no towns or cities, with most locations being one building (a Castle, Fort, etc) or a Dungeon. Major Dungeons * Floating Islands * Dark Mansion * Saward Crypt * Ghost Fleet * Anemos Sanctum *Mantle *Mount Therum Major Non-Dungeon Locations * Castle Wayvernia * Fort Saward * Hell Tree * Death Mansion *Mining Town *Axis Mundi Economy and Industry As a region, Mordor's main productions and exports are high tier military gear (iron armor, smite III swords, etc), high tier health potions (health IIIs), and legendary items and rares from the myriad dungeons. Multiple locations have military epic and/or hospital legendary chests, causing players to come here to get end-game loot. That being said, many people also go elsewhere for potions and military gear, despite Mordor's daunting end-game appearance. Mordor is also severely lacking in food. This makes long stays hard, with the terrain also likely to drain food faster than in other areas. Luckily, Mordor also has it's dungeons which can produce many rare and special items, some being useful, and some useless. This is another major, and more exclusive export of Mordor. Demographics Mordor, spanning from West to East holds both white regular players and premium players, much like the South. Unlike the South however, most players in Mordor and geared in at least chain armor with many having iron armor or a mix of the two, as well as other valuable items. Players here also usually are at least moderately experienced in MineZ. The mix of white and premiums players, much like in the South, is divided by West and East, with more White players found in the West, and vice versa, although dungeon groups span the whole continent, with most containing a mix of players. Mordor is usually a very quiet area, with no real PvP hot spots, although if you do encounter a player here, they may be hostile towards you. Culture Mordor has very little unique culture. This is mostly because it is very hard to stay here for extended periods of time, thus reducing the amount of time players spend here making connections with the land and people greatly. Much like Mordor's demographics, it's culture depends a lot on the West and East cardinal directions, with the Western end more friendly, and the Eastern end having more bandits and clan PvPers. Another unique culture here is the dungeon groups. Many dungeon groups have a mix of PvPers and friendly players, although some exclusively do dungeons in MineZ. These players are usually very experienced with the game. The UTC's very own 93rd Regiment is one example of a dungeon focused group, with another being the group of the popular MineZ Youtuber Minereepers. Category:Region